<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be Above It by MaxMattel666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692482">Be Above It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666'>MaxMattel666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Podium Family Fluff [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bullying, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Family Feels, Gen, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, Katsuki Yuuri drives a mini cooper because I said so, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Not Beta Read, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Podium Family, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Rated T for language, family au, sharing a bento, there are some not nice slurs used so just be careful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:36:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri goes back to school when he's forced to take some time off due to a growth spurt. High school's never easy but Yuuri's there to pick up the pieces, and Yuri may even make a new friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Podium Family Fluff [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>535</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be Above It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am so, so sorry this has taken me so long to get out and this probably isn’t my best work. I've literally had this request half finished for weeks, someone wanted a fic with Yuri dealing with bullies with protective Yuuri, so here you go! I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated this series but I have posted two other fics! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this one. </p><p>If you have any suggestions please feel free to leave them in the comments or you can always message me on tumblr too! I hope you all are staying healthy and safe. Check out the links in my profile for information and resources regarding the BLM protests.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not really a surprise when Yuri ends up having to take some time off from skating the season after his senior debut. He’s sixteen now and in the last year he had grown three and a half inches, nearly four, standing almost as tall as his Japanese namesake. Thankfully his growth spurt had hit towards the very end of the season, allowing him the summer to grow and get adjusted to his new body. Growing was painful and tiring, and Yuri missed the ice terribly but he heeded Viktor’s warning that one reckless season could cost him many, many more, especially when he was still so young. </p><p>It’s with all this free time that Yakov suggested attending school in person again. It wasn’t like Yuri had completely ignored his educational duties, but he had been learning primarily through online classes since he was about thirteen, as many young athletes do. His schedule simply never allowed for an ability to adhere to regular school hours, leaving him with little choice. </p><p>When the idea was first brought up, school in Russia was almost out for the year, as it was the first week of May and schools let out at the end of the month. The Katsuki-Nikiforov’s had only stopped in Russia briefly following Worlds to pack up their things for their trip to Hasetsu where Yuuri and Viktor held their wedding. But now the little family was finally settled back in Saint Petersburg and the regular school year was over, giving Yuri the possibility of taking a few summer classes. Yuuri and Viktor had reasoned that it could help Yuri fill his time and get him a bit ahead in his studies, lightning the load during the season. </p><p>Yuri wasn’t looking forward to it, absolutely not. Not because of the course material but because he had always had a hard time connecting with other kids his own age. Otabek was the first close friend Yuri had made and the Kazakh skater was three years his senior. Would the kids at his summer school like him? Would there be a Yuri’s Angel that recognized him? It all sounded so tedious but nevertheless the blonde conceded, if only to lighten his load during the on-season as well as to appease his parents and coach. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, Yu-chan. High school isn’t so bad,” Yuuri had offered with a small smile when he dropped Yuri off at school that morning. </p><p>But it was bad. Well, it hadn’t started off bad at least. Yuri’s first few classes of the day went by relatively smoothly. He wasn’t used to being in a classroom setting but seeing as he was taking summer classes the course material had been condensed down and simplified, making it easier to keep up. He snagged a seat at the edge of the classroom and looked around. Most of the other teens had seemingly paired off into little groups, probably friends who regularly attended the school during the actual school year, Yuri inferred. He chewed at his bottom lip, he wished he could take classes with Otabek, or even Mila so that he would know somebody and have someone to sit with. But they were both a few years older than him and already done with highschool, plus Otabek was training back home in Almaty. Yuri bristled to himself as he felt an aching pain shoot through his shins. The discomfort served as a reminder as to why he was there in the first place. ‘If you’re not training you should be studying’ Yakov had said. Stupid growing pains. </p><p>The day goes down hill when the lunch bell rings. Mindlessly, Yuri follows the hoard of students out into the courtyard and sits down at one of the long, unassuming tables. He’s just taking out his bento box when he hears snickers coming from his right, a group of alpha boys have taken up residence just an arms length away from him. </p><p>“He must be adopted, didn’t you see the omega that dropped him off? Cause he definitely didn’t look Russian. He did look like a real piece of work though, if you know what I mean,” one of them jeered as he nudged his friend and pointed over to Yuri. </p><p>“Oy, I think I recognize you! You’re the one everybody calls the ‘Ice Fairy’, pretty fitting name, don’t you think? My little sister has a poster of you in her room,” another boy laughed as the small group scooted closer to Yuri. Yuri felt his cheeks burn hot. His throat itched like he wanted to yell but all he could do was ball his hands into fists and list to their taunts. </p><p>“Oh! Are you that skater has two fags for parents?” Another said, turning to look directly at Yuri. The blonde swallowed. Usually he was able to tell anybody off, including the press, but now he couldn’t get the words out. </p><p>“No going to say anything back, can’t even defend yourself? Typical weak omegas,” the first one sneered as his friends laughed beside him. </p><p>“Shut up,” Yuri finally managed, trying to keep his growing rage in. Who were these boys and what gave them the right to say such nasty things about Yuri’s family? It made his blood boil. He hated being called the Ice Fairy. It felt demeaning in a way, like his strength was being underestimated. And Yuuri and Viktor were a mated alpha omega pair, but in Russia same primary gender relationships were still considered taboo by many. It made Yuri want to tear a new one into the three other boys, but instead he found himself frozen still. </p><p>“Oh, or what? Is that dam of yours going to come and save you? What happened to your real one?” the other teen bit back. That did it for Yuri. </p><p>“Shut up!” Yuri yelled as he slammed his hand on the table. He pushed himself out of his seat, grabbed his unopened bento and his backpack and stormed inside. He didn’t realize hot tears were welling up in his eyes until he found a seat under some stairs and pulled out his phone. </p><p>Yuuri picked up on the second ring. “Mama,” the blonde sniffled quietly into the device. “Can you come pick me up?” </p><p>“You’ll have to give me a little bit, I’m still at the rink so I’ll have to pack up and stuff. Is something wrong, Yu-chan?” The concerned omega asked. </p><p>“I’m just not feeling well, my uh, my stomach hurts a lot,” the teen lied as he took a deep breath in an attempt to steady himself. His thoughts were loud, replaying the cruel words of the other boys over and over again. </p><p>“Oh no, okay, I’ll pack up as quickly as I can. Are you at the nurse’s office?” The Japanese man inquired. </p><p>“No, um, it’s lunch time so…” Yuri trailed off, hoping that his dam would put the pieces together so he wouldn’t have to explain. </p><p>“Okay, see if you can get to the nurse’s office and I’ll get there as fast as I can and take you home.” </p><p>Yuri mumbled a small thank you and hung up before his dam could say anything else. Twenty minutes later Yuuri found the feisty blonde sitting on the front steps of the school, decidedly not in the nurse’s office. Yuri shot up from his seat on the stone steps and clamored into the blue Mini Cooper. </p><p>“Did something happen at school, Yura? You don’t smell sick,” Yuuri asked as he began to drive them home. </p><p>In the passenger’s seat Yuri just huffed and turned away, looking out the window. Yuuri sighed lightly. He could tell immediately that something was wrong. In fact, he could tell that something was wrong with his pup as soon as he answered the phone, but he didn’t want to push Yuri before he was ready and have the teen lash out at him. Over the months Yuuri had learnt that it was best to let the young Russian come to him first. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s one the two are back in the safety of the apartment that Yuri finally speaks. “Why did I have to go to in-person school?” He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest defensively as he threw himself onto the couch dramatically. Just like Viktor, Yuuri thought fondly. </p><p>“I just thought it might be a good opportunity for you. You’re always so wrapped up in skating that sometimes you forget you’re a kid. You deserve friends your own age,” the Japanese man said, taking a seat next to his son. </p><p>“I have Beka,” Yuri protested, averting his dam’s soft gaze.  </p><p>“He’s a competitor though, Yu-chan, you know that. Plus he’s done with high school, it would be nice for you to get along with some kids your own age. I’m sorry Otabek doesn’t live closer, though.” </p><p>“Kids my own age don’t like me,” Yuri grumbled as he moved to sit up next to the older omega. </p><p>“What do you mean they don’t like you?” The Japanese skater frowned. </p><p>“One of them called me the Ice Fairy. Another one said I only had two ‘fags’ for parents because my real sire and dam didn’t want me,” the blonde admitted in a small voice. Shame and embarrassment tinged his cheeks a deep red. </p><p>“Yura…” Yuuri reached out his hand to tuck a stray strand of hair behind his son’s ear. “You know that you’re mine and Viktor’s pup, right?” </p><p>Yuri shifted uncomfortably but didn’t pull away from Yuuri’s touch. “Didn’t you just take me because you felt bad that I was an abandoned pup?” He asked meekly, his eyes still locked on the floor. </p><p>“Oh Yu-chan, of course not. I don’t care that I didn’t carry you, I don’t care that you’re not a product of my biology because I know that you’re my pup. Mine and Viktor’s. And I know that we’re meant to be your parents,” Yuuri proclaimed with a glint of determination in his eye. He stroked the side of Yuri’s cheek gently before continuing. </p><p>“When I saw you collapse on the ice at the Grand Prix Final last year, it was like something awoke in me that I didn’t even know was there. I wanted to be your dam so badly. I wanted to hold you and take care of you and comfort you. I wanted to keep you safe, Yura. You’re my pup, no matter what. If anything I just wish I could’ve gotten you sooner,” Yuuri cooed softly. The Japanese omega’s words were kind and genuine. Yuri felt his heart swell as he looked into his dam’s warm brown eyes. </p><p>“Mama,” Yuri croaked as hot tears welled up in his eyes. Yuri knocked his forehead against the older skater’s shoulder and then allowed Yuuri to pull him into his lap. The older omega rubbed comforting circles across his pup’s upper back as he held him close. He thought back to how hard high school had been for him too, everything about being a teenager was hard, especially when you were growing up in the spotlight. </p><p>“You don’t have to go back to school if you don’t want to, Yu-chan,” Yuuri offered softly as he pet the teen’s soft hair. </p><p>“I don’t know,” Yuri mumbled into his dam’s chest as his tears subsided. He had never been one to back down from a fight. He was never one to run away from a challenge. He wasn’t one to let himself be beat down. He didn’t let himself get bullied on the ice, so he wouldn’t let himself be bullied out of school. “I’ll, I’ll go again tomorrow, alright?” He said, pulling away from Yuuri’s chest. </p><p>“Are you sure, Yura?” The Japanese man asked gently, eyes looking over the teen’s face in an attempt to decipher what was going through Yuri’s head. “Your sire and I won’t make you go.” </p><p>“Yeah. Uh, if it’s awful tomorrow then maybe I’ll go back to online school for the summer,” the blonde nodded, trying to appear confident. </p><p>Yuuri could see right through his son’s facade of course, but he wanted to be there to support the teen no matter what. It was all part of growing up after all, letting Yuri make his own decisions, even if they may turn out badly. The older omega let out a soft sigh as he ran his wrist against the side of his pup’s neck to calm the teen. </p><p>“Do you want me to talk to your teachers?” Yuuri offered.</p><p>“No, it’s fine. I’ll handle it myself.” A beat passed and then, “oh my god, you can’t tell Papa though, okay? He’ll freak out.” </p><p>Yuuri couldn’t help but let out a little snort. Viktor was very protective when it came to their son and their family as a whole. No one messed with the Katsuki-Nikiforovs for fear of Viktor’s wrath. If the silver-haired alpha knew that Yuri was being bullied, no one would be able to stop him from marching into the principal’s office and demanding a meeting, preferably one where said students received notices of expulsion. </p><p>“He just wants the best for you,” Yuuri said. </p><p>“Well yeah,” the blonde hiccuped, trying to scoff through the tears. “But he’s the most dramatic man I have ever met in my entire life and we’re figure skaters.” </p><p>Yuuri couldn’t help but giggle, “that’s true.” </p><p>Yuri took a deep breath in and sighed, leaning into his dam’s side. Yuuri wrapped a comforting arm around the teen’s shoulders and squeezed him close. “I won’t tell Viktor, but if things are bad tomorrow then we’ll figure something out, as a family, okay? I know how hard it is being in high school. It… sucks. Yeah, it’s just the worst,” the Japanese man said with a sad smile. </p><p>Yuri just nodded and pushed his face into the soft fabric of his dam’s sweater. “It’ll work out, I promise. Plus, you won’t be a teenager forever,” Yuuri said as he stroked the blonde’s hair. The comment was meant to sound optimistic but Yuri could detect a hint of sadness in the older omega’s tone. </p><p>Thinking about Yuri growing up had Yuuri feeling a little misty eyed as he held his pup close. He thought back to his own days in high school and how he was picked on for being a male omega and for being a little pudgy and for being a skater. He remembered the names he was called and how he really only had Yuuko and Vicchan. The memories made his heart hurt a little bit but what really got to him was thinking about his son having to go through the same thing. On top of that, the Japanese man felt emotional just thinking about Yuri growing up. The little blonde he had met the previous year wasn’t so little anymore. </p><p>For a moment he thought about the story Viktor had told him about meeting Yuri for the first time and how the alpha had carried the nervous little blonde on his hip as he took slow laps of the rink. Part of Yuuri ached knowing that he missed out on those years, wishing that Yuri had always been his and Viktors. But the three of them were together now and that was what mattered. His pup would be just fine, Yuuri would make sure of that. </p><p>“Viktor and I will support you no matter what, you know that, right?” Yuuri asked in earnest. </p><p>“Okay,” Yuri breathed, his face still pressed snuggly against the older man’s chest. </p><p>“Alright, now come on and help me make dinner. I know it’s supposed to be your sire’s night to cook but I don’t feel like eating anything burnt,” the Japanese skater laughed. </p><p>“Piroshkis?” Yuri asked with a meek smile. </p><p>Yuuri grinned at the mention of his son’s favourite comfort food, “Sure, Yura.” </p><p> </p><p>Yuri wasn’t expecting the second day of school to go any smoother than the first. He sat through his classes patiently, keeping to himself at a desk by the window. The content wasn’t too hard, even though he was taking classes meant for grade eleven’s to retake when he himself had just finished grade ten. The usually feisty teen took notes attentively and tried his best to ignore the loud snickering coming from the back of the classroom. When the bell rang for lunch he packed up quickly and made a beeline outside so as to avoid sitting at the tables in the courtyard like he had the day before. </p><p>The teen had settled on a bench with his legs crossed and tucked underneath him. He pulled his pair of headphones on and pulled up a playlist as he began to unpack his bento box. On the top was a note from Yuuri reading, “have a good day, Yu-chan!” in Japanese. The parental gesture had Yuri smile slightly and he slipped the note into his backpack. But then he was suddenly started by the pressure of a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around to find an unfamiliar girl staring at him. </p><p>“Hi,” she said with a wave, although Yuri couldn’t hear her over his music. </p><p>“Hey,” he replied, pulling his earphones off. </p><p>“Guess you found my spot,” she laughed as she circled the bench and sat down next to Yuri. The blonde raised an eyebrow at the girl as he looked her over. She was dressed comfortably in a pair of plaid pants and a white t-shirt with a jean jacket. Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled away from her face in a messy bun and her face looked free of makeup except for a light shimmer of lipgloss. She smelled like muted lavender, probably a beta, Yuri determined. </p><p>“I’m Katerina, by the way,” she said while she dug through her backpack to retrieve her own lunch. “I usually come sit out here to eat too. What do you have for lunch? It looks really cool.” Man, the girl could talk, Yuri thought. </p><p>“Oh um, it’s called bento, like packed lunch? They’re popular in Japan,” Yuri explained. His hands shook a little as he spoke, he wasn’t very good at socializing, even less so when it came to other kids his own age. </p><p>“You’re Japanese?” Katerina asked with a tilt of her head. Her tone was accusatory but Yuri still felt a flash of anger shoot through him and he clenched his jaw defensively. </p><p>“My dam is,” he managed to grit out.</p><p>“Oh, you don’t look half Japanese though,” she replied, still a bit confused. </p><p>“Well, my dam is Japanese so,” Yuri muttered as he picked up an onigiri and took a frustrated bite. </p><p>“Woah! Are those things filled with stuff? I’ve just got a peanut butter and jam sandwich,” Katerina laughed, holding up her less exciting lunch. Yuri breathed a little sigh of relief, glad that she had dropped the subject of his heritage. </p><p>“Mhmm, yeah. These ones have tuna in them, but you can put almost anything in them. Here,” Yuri held out the other onigiri to the unfamiliar girl. </p><p>“Really? I’ve never had Japanese food before. Are you sure?” She asked, looking at the rice ball with wide eyes. </p><p>Yuri just shoved it into her hands before he could change his mind. He had gotten closer to Yuuri by sharing his grandfather’s pirozhkis with the older omega, so maybe sharing some of his bento would help him make a friend at his stupid new school. </p><p>“Thanks!” She chirped before taking a big bite. “Mmm! This is so good!” she mumbled with her mouth still full. </p><p>“Yeah, they’re really good,” Yuri nodded awkwardly as he took another bite. </p><p>“Does your dam make you lunch like this everyday?” She asked, eyeing Yuri’s cat themed bento box. </p><p>“Mhmm, yeah. My sire can’t cook for shit,” the blonde snorted. </p><p>‘That’s awesome!” Katerina said with wide eyes. “So this stuff is called bento?” she asked, holding up her half eaten rice ball. </p><p>“Uh, the whole thing is called bento. These are onigiri,” he explained, holding up his own half eaten one. “This is tamagoyaki,” he said, pointing to the rolled omelette. “Then apples and some salmon and veggies.” </p><p>“Why are the apples cut like that?” </p><p>“Oh um, they’re supposed to look like bunnies,” Yuri admitted, feeling a little embarrassed. He didn’t want Katerina to think he was some little kid. </p><p>“That’s so cool!” she exclaimed, much to Yuri’s relief. “I can’t believe you get to eat stuff like that every day.” Yuri looked down at his lunch and smiled softly as he thought about who had packed it for him. </p><p>“So are you transferring here in the fall? I haven’t seen you around before, so you must be in the other section for summer classes,” she proposed. </p><p>“Oh uh, um, I’m just taking some summer classes. I’m a skater so I do online school most of the year,” Yuri confessed, chewing at the inside of his cheek. </p><p>“Like ice skating?” She asked with a smile. </p><p>Yuri nodded tentatively. “Yeah, my whole family sort of skates.” </p><p>“Is that why those boys were calling you the ice nymph or something?</p><p>“Ice fairy… but that’s just a stupid name,” he grumbled, squeezing his chopsticks in his hand. </p><p>“Ice skating’s cool. I haven’t done it since I was really little though. It’s stupid for those boys to make fun of you for it, I remember it being really hard, Katerina laughed. </p><p>“Yeah..” Yuri replied nervously.</p><p>“Well you must be really good if you do it all the time then, she said cheerily. </p><p>Yuri was about to respond when suddenly the bell rang, signalling the end of their lunch period. </p><p>“I guess we should head back,” Katerina giggled. “Maybe we can eat lunch tomorrow too?” She asked with a grin. </p><p>“Y-yeah, I’d like that.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The conversation that happens after Yuri gets home from school that day is much better than the day before. </p><p>“Yu-chan, how was school today?” Yuuri asked. Yuri could tell that his dam was a little tentative in asking, nervous even. Yuuri just wanted his pup to be okay. </p><p>Yuri smiled brightly, thinking about Katerina and her promise to sit with him tomorrow, “I think I made a friend!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>